The invention has been especially developed in connection with a device for applying a protective cover to a lavatory seat and displacing the cover therealong. In devices of this kind, a hose-like protective cover is drawn from one roll onto a second roll, the hose being drawn on to the lavatory seat at the open end thereof, and then being fed along and around the lavatory seat and led off at the other, fixed end of the lavatory seat where there is a knife which cuts the hose so that it can be drawn off and over onto a receiving roll. Another variant is one where the cover material or protective cover is not in the form of a complete stocking or hose. The start material therein is a web-formed cover material which is folded in the longitudinal direction and is pulled out from a supply roll at one end of the seat. The material is thereafter made to envelop the body of the seat. The seat has a slit for guiding the material, the edges of the slit being furnished with a collar in order to guide the material into the slit, and both ends of the seat are attached to and arranged at a distance from the lavatory bowl. At the other end of the seat there is a receiving roll which takes up the used material while drawing out new material from the supply roll.
The invention, as will be made apparent hereinbelow, is not restricted to use in connection with protective covers for lavatory seats, but can also be used to advantage with, for example, rolls of lavatory paper. The primary purpose of the invention is namely to make possible controlled, brief emission of a fragrance, particulary in toilets. A number of different "automatic machines" are known for the emission of a fragrance. These devices may be of the continuously functioning type, i.e., that they are, in effect, nothing more than a container which contains a fragrance emitting agent, or devices that can be time-controlled in such a way that they only emit the fragrance at regular intervals. Devices are also known where the user actuates the fragrance emitting device by, for example, pressing a button. An obvious disadvantage with the prior art is that one either has a fragrance emission that is too powerful (constantly functioning equipment) or, as an extreme consequence, one does not have any fragrance emission at all because the user quite simply forgets to press the button or control handle. Time-controlled equipment offers a remedy to a certain extent here, but experience has shown that they emit either too much or too little fragrance, because the time-set emission does not correspond with actual needs. An objective of the invention is therefore to make possible an emission of fragrance which concurs with the need, i.e., each time a user, for example, comes into the toilet.